


Renegade Glory

by RedConstance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, College, Demonic Possession, Drug Use, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Inmate, Loss of Virginity, Missing Persons, Mommy Issues, OC with her own story arch, Parent Bobby, Prison, Teen Romance, Twins, Unrequited Love, early hook up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConstance/pseuds/RedConstance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was beautiful and pure, but sometimes young love isn't meant to last. Sometimes, darkness consumes every moment of the future, and love that promised so much ends up being the instrument of destruction. Emma Singer and Sam Winchester never could have guessed where their teenage romance would take them in the years that came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Glory

Notes: Hello and welcome back to the fictional world I seem to spend my life in. This is infact a rewrite of a rewrite that I personally believes surpasses my original, considering it’s actually plotted out and isn’t a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey poorly placed flashbacky… stuff. (But I will let you decide on that for yourselves). The first chapter is going to jump a bit from ‘present’ to past then it’ll be all wee!chester and teen!chester for 15 or so chapters- what i’m trying to say is that it’ll be continuous! I know many of you have come to love Emma just as I have, I hope you will fall in love with her all over again. Also, I feel that I should inform you that it is certainly going to be AU. Be prepared for a wave of feels. We start out happy but… it’s Supernatural you guys… I mean come’on. Ship wisley. and Don’t be afraid to ask questions and review. Also, I’ve made a tumblr. redconstance.. tumblr.. com! There are gifs, and edits, and manips and things (i can’t resist a lot of random text posts). Oh! and lastly, this first chapter is going to be on the shorter side, but they are going to get much longer. Oh and first chapters are hard

Special thanks to Katie and Alicia!

 

* * *

 

For Emma, All Those Years Ago

Chapter One

**The Strays**

* * *

_July 13th, 2006_

“ _You left_ ” Sam bellowed, feeling everything that had built up the last few days just boiling over. Emma’s arms crossed over her chest and she bit her bottom lip, never in her life had she been frightened by Sam until right now. He was pissed- and rightfully so. “I spent a year searching the country for you, I abandoned school _to look for you_.” Sam’s face was reddening as he stepped closer to the blonde with the new bangs and the small diamond ring he’d given her still on her left ring finger. Tears began to swell in Sam’s eyes as he looked her over- she couldn’t even meet his gaze and she’d never felt so small. “Em- I- I thought you were **dead** \- I didn’t know if I would find you or your body.” Sam cried, his voice still raised. “And all this time, you were with my dad?”

Emma finally made eye contact, and Sam looked like a kicked puppy. “I had to go.” She trembled and closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m _sorry_ , Sam.” She stressed. “ _I am so sorry_.” And she finally broke, nearly a year later her heart and stomach dropped, she felt dizzy and guilty and it dawned on her she would never be able to fix what she had condemned.

It took all he had in him, but he didn’t reach out for her as she shook and began to fall to the ground. “Four days!” Sam added as Emma shook her head muttering ‘ _don’t_ ’ under her breath and grasping her locket close to her chest. “You should have _come to me_! I could have protected you!” He shouted. “Y- you didn’t have to run.” Sam heard the broken sobbing coming from her hunched over form and he felt sick, but he hadn’t said anything he didn’t mean and he wouldn’t take it back. “Fuck.” He cursed before kneeling down to her, he ran his thumb over the top of her hand and cupped her face so she’d look at him.

“I-I’m sorry.” She stuttered again, her eyes pink and puffy below the shadow of her bangs. _It should be raining_. Sam thought. But it wasn’t- this day was bright and sunny it was only 4 p.m. and everything about this scene was crystal clear. The diamond on her finger reflected in the sunlight and into Sam’s eyes, “Why couldn’t you just talk to me, baby?” Emma saw a few tears splash on her hand, and they weren’t hers.

Only for a moment Emma thought hard, how could she explain this to him? How did they get to Salvation anyhow? How she become what she had?

“I can’t be saved.”

* * *

 

 November 24th, 1987

Karen Gale Singer

Beloved mother, wife, sister, daughter

and friend.

September 16th, 1954- October 31st, 1987

Physically speaking, the little girl in the plain black dress and the white hair was there. She was holding her fathers hand in silence while all of the adults and her brother cried, yet Emma was stoic and silent. She wanted to leave, she didn’t want to spend time in this cemetery, she didn’t want to wear black, she didn’t want people to keep saying they were sorry- all Emma wanted was her momma to wake up and sing her “You are my Sunshine” one more time. Bobby squeezed his kid’s hand and looked down at her with blurry vision, but Emma didn’t return the gesture or look up.

It made sense. Not speaking after what she had seen and heard, but it had been three weeks now… “It’s okay, bud” Bobby comforted the sobbing boy in his arms, Robb was handling Karen being gone the opposite of his sister. He clung to Bob, he spoke too much, he cried and woke up screaming for Karen, he didn’t understand. The concept of death couldn’t work itself around his young mind, it didn’t make sense.

Emma let her hand fall from her fathers and she began to walk away looking at her feet, her fathers eyes followed her- as did the eyes of every other attendee. Emma walked down towards the gates of the grave yard. “I- I’m sorry.” Bobby apologized and went after her with Rob still in his arms. Karen’s sister, Linda, watched Bob as he caught up with her, knelt down to her level, and held out his hand again. From the distance, all Linda could see was Robbie get down from his fathers arms and pull his sister into a tight and desperate hug. Then, she saw the three leave through the old black metal arch. That was the last time she would see the family of three for six months.

The man who had exorcised Karen waited for the small family at Bob’s truck with their suitcases and a couple of happy meals. “Rufus.” He and Bob shook hands and the kids climbed into the back seats of the truck wordlessly, Robbie still holding his ‘technically’ older sisters hand after they buckled themselves in. “I miss ya, Emmy.” Rob mumbled, looked at her and sighed.

“I’ll protect you, Robbie.” Was all she could say before falling into silence again, it made Robbie smile, and that was what mattered to her.

Outside the car, Rufus and Bob were talking about what was happening; “And you’re sure you want to do this Bobby?” Bob looked in the trucks window, Em and Rob were eating their fries now, Robbie with a smile and Emma with a frown. “I have to.” Bobby replied. “Where we headed?”

“New Orleans” Rufus informed his new friend that he’d spent the last month teaching. “Well… lets go then.”

* * *

 

July 13th, 2006

Emma paced outside Rosie’s bedroom, never taking her eyes off the 6 month old baby. Emma’s hands were shaking with her cell phone opened and clutched in her palm. What if something went wrong? What if her dad’s final memory of her was one of pain and disappointment? That wasn’t what she wanted, she didn’t want him to think that she didn’t care. Emma leaned against the wall just outside the door and slid down. She hit the number 2 and raised the phone to her ear, taking one deep breath after another.

After four rings, Bobby’s voice was heard; “"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Emma asked, putting her free hand between her knees, not knowing what to do with it.

"Emma is that you?" She could hear the concern in his voice and was very, very tempted to hang up the phone and say ‘fuck it’ to this whole thing.

But instead she confirmed- "Yeah, it's me." with another shaky breath.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bob demanded, his voice gravely and holding something back she hadn’t heard in him since what had happened to Robbie senior year.

"On the road… with John" Was as specific as she could bring herself to be. Bob and John hadn’t been on the best of terms in recent years, so she really didn’t even want to mention that part.

"What're ya calling me for then?" He asked, Emma’s head fell again, that wasn’t quite the response she had been expecting. He’d sounded as if he was disowning her, and again she felt sick.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, Dad.” She was apologizing more in this solitary day than she had in the rest of her 22 years.

"Oh." Bob breathed. "Well, why now? Are you in trouble, Emma?" He questioned, his tone now angry- Em wanted to know what was going on in his head desperately.

"No dad, I'm fine. I just…" She drifted. "I just miss you is all."

"Oh." He repeated. Em knew her dad had never been much of the touchy- feely type. "Well then you better get your ass back home to come see your old man." If this conversation had been face to face, she could have seen the tears prickling his eyes and him putting down the flask for the first time since his last visit to Palo Alto, California.

Emma laughed and smiled to herself. "I will get my ass home as soon as I can." she promised, mentally adding _if I make it through tonight_.

"Good." He cleared his throat. “Does Sam know?”

Em cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah. He’s in the car just outside…” Em looked at the window, but she couldn’t see out of it from her place on the floor. “C-can we not talk about Sam, Dad?”

Bobby took a deep breath and changed the subject for the time being; "Where are you idjits anyways?"

"Salvation, Iowa." Em stood back up, and looked around the nursery for any signs of sulfur.

"If you wanted, I could come to you, you could use all the help you can get your hands on." Bob offered, his way of saying _I want to see you- right now_.

"Really, Dad, I’m fine. I'll be home soon." She lied.

"Balls." Dad cursed. "Emma, I'm your father and I know you a whole lot better than you think I do. I ain't no fool. Something's up and I will be there in the morning." Bobby snapped his phone shut and grabbed his car keys, he was gonna make good on his word.

Eventually Em got up from her place on the floor and sat on the pink rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, waiting and playing games of solitaire on her phone. An hour went by, then two. The longer this was taking the more her nerves were being pushed to the edge, Sam swore this was the house. That this was the kid.

Then, she made what she would later look back on as a foolish and rookie mistake. She went to the bathroom.

Emma's movements were slow and deliberate, she was afraid, for pretty much the first time in her adult life. After she washed her hands she made her way back across the hall and into the nursery. In the doorway she froze up, stopping mid step. The dark figure looming over the crib turned around, the yellow in his eyes flickering in the dark from the light given off of Rose's nightlight.

"Emma Singer." Azazel sang and gave a smile, he had known she was there and he timed this perfectly, where Sam and Dean weren't paying attention, where she'd be caught off guard. "You and John have been giving me a whole lot of problems." Azazel now faced Emma completely, turned away from the baby. Were Sam and Dean even watching the window?

"I didn't think I was important enough to be on your radar." Emma started to move slowly to the other side of the room, getting ready to bolt for the window. Azazel laughed. "I see someone doesn't know as much as she thinks she does." He taunted, that took Emma back, not only had she not expected it- but she didn't want to have anything to do with Azazel's plans for  these kids. She stopped moving to the window, her curiosity bound to kill her one day. The demon knew his words would delay her. "Oh, come on now, Singer. I thought it would be a little harder to catch  your attention." Azazel laughed. "You're supposed to be the stubborn, righteous one, aren't you?" Emma bit the inside of her cheek, wanting him to move further away from her mouth. "Ah, no that's Dean. You're the curious one, the feisty one."

"Why don't you just cut to the chase so I can gank you already?" She still hadn't pushed him back in fear that if she did, whatever he had to say wouldn't be told. Azazel clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. "Why don't you tone back that fire now?" For some reason, hearing that from him pissed her off, maybe it was because of what he'd done to her friends' mother. "I came here because I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

 

Early February, 1989

“It’s shivering.” Rob rubbed his arms trying to keep the heat inside of his jacket. There was a sickly looking ginger kitten sitting inside one of the salvage cars, he’d been putting open tuna cans in the car for a week now. This time, Emma caught him doing it. “Do you think Dad would let us bring Fluffy inside?” He questioned, knowing very well that giving Em the puppy eyes was going to get him his way. Emma crossed her arms and looked at the animal her brother had named ‘Fluffy’. “It’s snowing, Emmy! We can’t leave her here.” Robbie pouted.

“You _did_ name her…” Emma looked at her brother. “But I’m blaming you if we get in trouble.” She lied, both siblings knew well that Em was going to take the wrap; it’s just what she always did.

“Kids! It’s time to come inside!” Bob shouted from the doorway as Em opened the door and let the cat come to her. It took longer than she thought, but scaring Fluffy away would just get Robbie upset. “Now before you catch your death out there!” Bob called for them a second time. Emma picked up the kitten and stuffed it inside the pink jacket she was wearing, it wasn’t the best option but they didn’t have the time for the cat to get totally comfortable. “Thanks, Emmy.” Rob smiled at Em as they walked back up to the house. There was a black car pulling out of the driveway, but they didn’t put much thought into it.

Rob pushed the door open and tried to keep his teeth from chattering. Emma noticed the two strange boys standing in the living room first. “Who are you?” She scrunched up her nose and looked them over. Both were older than her, one not by much and the other by a lot. Its not so much minding having people over as it was that she needed to get the cat up to her room asap. Bobby cleared his throat. “Em, we’ve gone over this- manners.”

Robbie on the other hand walked right up to the brothers and introduced himself. “Hiya, I’m Robbie and that’s my twin, Emma.” He shook the boy’s hands. The taller, older one with the freckles and the green eyes spoke first. “I’m Dean, this is my brother, Sammy.” Bobby watched the exchange, especially the discomfort on Dean’s face.

“You boys make yourselves at home, your old man won’t be back for a couple days.” He explained. Bob had met Sam and Dean in passing before, and he knew more than anything that Dean wanted to be treated as an equal. He also knew John Winchester well enough to know that this 10 year old kid wasn’t getting that with him around.

_Meow_. The five people standing in the room heard. Sam and Dean looked around confused- they hadn’t seen a cat. Emma bit the inside of her lip and tried her best not to look guilty. “Now where could that be coming from.” Bobby inquired kneeling down in front of Emma and looking her straight in the eye, which she averted. “We said no more strays.” Bob sighed as Em unzipped her jacket and took Fluffy out.

“She was cold.” Emma reasoned, placing her on the chair. “Can we keep her, Daddy? Please?” She pouted. “Please?”

Bobby looked over at his son who shared the same expression as Emma. “You can keep it until the snow clears out.” Bob agreed sighing heavily.  “Yes!” Robbie cheered and picked up the cat, kissing it on the head. “Well don’t kiss it” Bobby scolded, it probably had fleas or something. Bobbys comment got a small chuckle from Dean.

“Hey, do you guys want to play cards?” Emma suggested to the brothers with a smile, if they were going to be there for a few days she might as well make an effort to get used to them.

Sam spoke for the first time, looking at the girl; “Sure.” He shrugged, making her smile. Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, leaving Dean standing awkwardly by Bobby not entirely sure what to do with himself, was he supposed to follow? He wanted to, but he also thought Sam needed to make a friend on his own… he didn’t quite feel like hanging out with the kid and the cat either. “Wanna help me make some dinner?” Bob suggested, Dean looked at him confused for a moment.

“You want me to help you?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He made dinner a lot for Sammy, but that was more spaghetti o’s and microwaveable burritos. Also, adults never asked him for anything- they just expected him to do it or expected him to get out of the way.

“Yeah, why not.” Bobby smiled through his beard. “Sloppy joe’s tonight”

Dean smiled, but tried to play it cool. “Yeah, sure, I’ll help.”

Upstairs, Emma had pulled out a tin of poker chips and playing cards. “What are those?” Sam pointed the the multi colored discs.

"They're poker chips. Duh!" Emma sassed, putting her hand on her hip, then putting a deck together. She sat on the floor and shuffled, Uncle Rufus taught her to play so he could hustle suckers in bars. She was actually quite good- well, as good as a five year old should be. All she had to do was add to 21. An idiot could do it. "Isn't poker for grown ups?" Sammy asked the girl, Emma looked at him like he was a baby. Even though she was a year younger.

"Don't be a wimp, Sammy." She challenged. "Can you add?" She questioned, feeling proud that she could. Sam was intimidated by her, she reminded him a little bit of Dean… but more compact.

"Of course, I’m not stupid." Sam defended. Emma explained the game of 21 to him. Showing examples, telling them the values of the letter cards- incorrectly. It had been a while since she'd played, but she wouldn’t admit to it, she would rather lie than be wrong. "Well what are we betting?" Sam asked.

Emma tilted her head, not knowing what he meant. "betting?" She questioned, Sam nodded- he’d watched Dean play kids at the arcade.

"Nothing? It's for fun." She told him, putting the cards down. "Don't you do anything for fun?" Emma asked him, Sammy shook his heads. Emma pouted. "Everyone needs to have fun." She noted, looking a little sad, but changed the subject. “So why are you guys here?”

“I don’t know, guess my dad had some business nearby or something. We move a lot.” He explained. Emma dealt the cards; “Well yall could stay here if you want!”

Sam shook his head. “Dean wouldn’t like that” Em pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Sam looked at her and decided that maybe she wasn’t all bad. Maybe the next few days wouldn’t be the death of him.


End file.
